


Director

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [474]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: May I please request a Jensen/fem reader where the reader is an actress on the show too and she gets really turned on by director Jensen because he's all authoritative and stuff? Then they fuck in an abandoned part of set or his trailer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

As Jensen directs people around, you grow more and more aroused, watching him talk intently, listening, and leading, and god, what would you give to have that voice whispering in your ear, directing you to do different things, and-

You’re pulled from your thoughts when you get called over for your scene, and you move, praying that you aren’t flushing from your overactive imagination.

Jensen directs you around, giving helpful criticism and praise when needed, and you smile, proud of yourself, and feeling yourself grow even more aroused.

 

Once you get a break, you leave to the privacy of a single restroom, grunting and moaning softly, just trying to get yourself off from the idea of Jensen directing you, leading you,  _fucking you_ , with that authority he had.

When you wash up and leave the restroom, you end up running into Jensen, and your heart practically stops, as he smiles and start to talk to you.

“Hey, nice work on set.” Jensen says. “Really well done and-” His voice trails off to the back of your mind, while you nod, trying to keep your eyes focused on Jensen’s face, his alert green eyes, which has you heating up again in your lower regions once more.

You do everything not to bite down on your lip, give a soft whimper, because, damn you want to know what it’s like to feel his flesh on yours.

“-coffee would be nice.” Jensen finishes, and you are once again pulled back down to earth.

What had he been saying? Something about coffee.

You smile and nod, hoping that what you were about to say was the right thing.

“Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” You say, and Jensen smiles, making your heart skip a beat, while you softly cheer yourself on for bluffing well, even if you hadn’t been fully listening.

_

After you eat, you wander off to an abandoned part of the set. Jensen had decided that talking to you once hadn’t been enough, and had decided to talk to you throughout the break, making you think of all sorts of dirty things, leaving you wet and aroused.

You looked around, making sure no one was around to see yourself getting off, and you slip a hand in your pants, rubbing your clit and moaning softly, moaning Jensen’s name over and over, as your fingers rubbed circles, as your eyes shut in pleasure.

“Y/n?” It was Jensen’s voice, and you freeze, hand still in your pants, eyes shooting open.

“Oh, god….oh, god…this is…this…oh, god.” You say, paling, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to talk your way out of this.

Jensen takes you in, and you pull your hand out of your pants, flushing red, and you can’t look at him anymore.

“You’re getting off, aren’t you?” Jensen asks, and you think you hear something in his voice, but you can’t tell, and you can’t look up at him.

“Yes.” It’s a tiny squeak, and you try to hold yourself firm, but all your dignity got shot out the window the moment Jensen found you like this.

Jensen walks over to you, pressing you against the table you’re leaning on, and you gasp, looking up.

“J-Jensen…” You murmur, and then you see the arousal in his face, and you start heating up again, this time not out of embarrassment.

“Fuck…if I had known how back you wanted me…” Jensen growled softly, pulling you up on the table and starting to suck lightly at your neck. “I would have figured out away to get us alone sooner this week.”

“Fuck.” You pant out, baring your neck for Jensen, while his firm hand roamed your body. “Jensen….fuck….”

“I want you out of those clothes now.” Jensen grunted, his authoritative director voice coming back, and you whimper softly, this time biting down on your lip. “You like me directing you?” Jensen asks, amusement in his voice.

“Yeah…” You say softly, staring up at him.

“Then start stripping.” Jensen orders, removing his own shirt.

You obey quickly, and Jensen smiles as he strips down himself.

“Legs, apart.” He says, and you spread your legs, watching him lean down, seeing just how aroused you were, and you moan as he grabs your thighs, keeping you spread and takes a lick. He laughs softly, and looks up at you. “Been wanting this for a while, huh?” He asks.

“Y-yeah.” You nod, watching him rise, a new-found fire in his eyes as he realizes how bad both of you want this, and he moves in the space between your legs, hard cock standing tall and proud.

“Lie down.” Jensen breaths out, and you do, watching him grab his pants, and pull out a condom. “Always be prepared.” He says. “Whether or not you know you’re getting laid, you always be prepared.”

He opens the condom, rolling it on, and grins, nibbling and sucking on your flesh softly, rutting and rubbing.

The pads of his fingers dance across your breasts, tweaking at your nipples, and you gasp, making Jensen grin.

“Like that? Talk to me.” Jensen says in your ear, and you moan.

“Like it. Love it. Jensen…fuck….” You grunt.

Jensen straightens up, and grips his cock, rubbing it against your folds, and you whimper at the teasing, before Jensen slowly starts to sink inside of you, eliciting a long moan until Jensen freezes, leaning down and kissing you, before he starts to fuck you, your arousal slicking the way easily.

You moan, as you feel him, feel his cock working in and out of you, and you grip the edges of the table, panting and whimpering under him.

Jensen’s lips trail around your shoulders, seeming to suck on every place that drives you wild, while his fingers move across your clit, making you cry out even more, briefly making you worried someone possibly hearing you.

Jensen seems to be reading your mind.

“No one’ll hear us.” He grunts as he thrusts his hips forward, making you whimper, unable to hold any noise back. “No one is close enough. Everyone is on break. No one will see. No one will hear. We are all alone to please ourselves, and I intend to make sure we enjoy every single moment.” Jensen grins. 

“Oh fuck…” You pant out, wishing you had better leverage to move your hips with Jensen. “Fuck, Jensen…feels so good.”

“Good.” Jensen grunts, hand staying steady on your clit, making you gasp, hands tightening on the table edge. “How badly do you want to come?”

“Fuck…badly.” You grunt.

“Nothing’s holding you back.” Jensen murmurs, and you whimper. “I want you to come for me.” He says, lifting his head to stare at you. “I want you to come all over my cock. Make everything slicker. Make everything that much more sensitive. I want you to come, my name on your lips. Until I’m the only thing in your mind. Until this is the only thing in your mind. The only thing you can think about. The only thing that you can get out are begs and my name.” Jensen says. “Come.”

You moan out, arching as you come, and Jensen grins, seeming to speed up and you moan, getting lost in the bliss of it all.

“I’m not done with you yet. Far from it. I’m going to make sure you can feel this by the time we’re done.” Jensen says, and you moan, knowing that he’s speaking the truth, and knowing that you want it just as bad as he wants to give it, which is perfectly fine for the both of you.


End file.
